GTA: Vlad's Vengeance
by NameleSS21
Summary: Russian gangster Vladistav Konstantin just got out of jail. He must work his way up again to avenge a special someone.
1. One Cold Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the GTA franchise.

* * *

I step out of the bus. Here I am: Liberty City. The year is 2009. It's a fresh start for me. I have no place to go now. That's the problem with getting out of prison when you have no friends or family members left. If I could get some cash, I could afford at least a motel room for the night. It's already 4:30 pm, so I might as well hang out at the bar. I always get work there.

I get a cab and am on my way. It's an ugly afternoon, cold and wet. I drift in and out of consciousness. It's dark in here and I'm tired.

Suddenly, I see her in my head. The sharp glow behind her. I try to forget her but it's hard. Her hair burns right off. Her flesh starts to melt off as she howls like a banshee, while I'm left watching. Hurt. Alone. And she's dying. Dead.

I awake abruptly and let out a loud yell. The driver looks shocked, I tell him to stop. I run out of the cab and sprint through some alleys to get away quick. I never did have money to pay him anyway.

I catch my breath and walk the few blocks to Luigi's club. I'm not sure he owns it anymore, but I'll take my chances. Here I am.

I enter the club and take a look around. I walk up to the bar and ask the bartender if Luigi still owns the place. He tells me that Luigi lost it a couple of years to a man named Niko Bellic.

I feel a cold hand touch my shoulder. ''The boss would like to see you.'' he tells me.

''I don't work for anyone...'' I sarcasticaly reply. ''Don't be a wise ass, kid.'' he warns me.

He leads to me a table near the back of the building. I take a seat.

''The boss'' stares at me for a few seconds before saying anything.

''Do you know who I work for?'' he asks me. It feels like his eyes are piercing my skin. ''No...'' I tell him. He looks disappointed.

''I won't give you any names. Let's just say... oh, I don't know... The Russian Mob. You should know we don't take kindly to street gangs. Especially when there on our turf, with their members in our clubs.'' he explains.

''Well sorry to disappoint you ''boss'', but I'm not in some dirty little street gang.''

He takes my hand and puts it on the table. Him and his bodyguard stare at the spider web tattoo on my hand.

''Well what the fuck is this then,'' he asks me, sounding irritated, '' You have 5 seconds to explain before I cut it off.''

''It's a prison tattoo!'' I yell nervously. He lets go of my hand.

''What's your name?'' he asks me. I'm relieved that this is drifting towards a more casual conversation.

''Vladistav Konstantin'' I tell him, ''Are you Russian?'' he asks me.

''My father was Russian, my mother was Serbian.'' I explain. He nods.

''Why did you come here, Mr. Konstantin?'' he wonders aloud. ''To be honest, I was looking for work, I just got out of prison, and I have no money.''

''Ah yes, of course. I know that feeling. Well, lucky you. You see, there is a narcotics dealer selling in our territory. Of course, I do not want this. Convince him to leave, Mr. Konstantin, and you will be rewarded.'' he tells me.

This is an offer I can't refuse. Luigi never did seem that enthusiastic about having a Rusky working for him. The boss slides me a picture and a switchblade and tells me that he usually stays out at this time.

I slither around the Red Light District in the dark for about an hour, scanning the streets for this bastard. I am wearing nothing but a leather jacket. It's cold and raining, but I need the money, and the respect.

It's 8:47 when I finally see the guy. He looks like a typical dealer. He's dressed in a black hoody with baggy pants. I walk up to him.

''Hey my man! You need anything? I got it. I sell cheap, but it's great quality shit.'' he tells me.

''I need you to take your business, and bring it elsewhere. The boss doesn't want you in the Red Light District. Take your shit to Bohan or something. Just not here.''

''What the fuck man? Who the fuck do you think you are? I sell my shit where I want, I ain't your lil' bitch.'' he exclaims.

I pull out my switchblade and point it at him. He curses loudly and tries to punch me in the stomach. I take his arm with my free hand and twist it until he whines in pain. I tell him to leave, but he just spits at me. Wrong move, asshole. I cut him on the cheek and hit his stomach with my knee. He finally agrees so I kick him down and let him get up and flee like a bug.

Upon returning to the club, I don't see Niko. His bodyguard is waiting for me though.

''The boss is waiting for you in his office,'' he tells me. He escorts me up the stairs to the office and introduces himself properly ''By the way, kid, my name's Boris.''

I enter Niko's office and see him waiting for me at his desk. The room is lit by a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and is filled with smoke.

''I assume the job is done...'' he says. I quickly nod. He takes a long drag of his cigar and puts a couple of hundred bucks on the table.

'' You need more work, you come see me, ok?'' he tells me. I nod again, take the wad of cash and leave.

I should get used to calling him boss.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading, and yes, you will learn about Vlad's past in upcoming chapters. 


	2. Cold Blooded

Disclaimer:Don't own the GTA franchise...

I awaken to the sound of laughter. Evil laughter. The night he stood there mocking me as my life was burnt to the ground. I must move on. Soon I will get my revenge.

It's 10:34 am, I might as well get up. I take a shower, put on my dirty clothes and leave the motel.

It was a dirty place. The kind with cockroaches in the bathrooms and old adult films on the televisions. I'm glad to leave, but discontent to think that I'll probably be coming back tonight.

I walk around the block to the Burger Shot. It's not that good for breakfast but I don't have much of a choice. I need to kill some time, so I make my way to the park. It's sunny today. In fact, it would have absolutely beautiful if it weren't for the huge cloud of smog covering Liberty City.

I see a billboard saying ''Travel to Vice City''. I've been there once. It was back in '88. The underworld of that town was ruled with an iron fist by a ruthless man named Tommy Vercetti. I wish I could have that kind of power. Well, it's time to go earn it.

I make my way to the club to see The Boss. I forget what the place was called back when Luigi owned it, but now it's called ''Red Hammer''. Nice name.

I go around the back because the club's closed at 12:11 pm. I knock on the door and Boris greets me. He leads me to the office, where The Boss is drinking a glass of vodka.

''Vlad! You're just the person I needed for this ''special task''. You see, that scumbag dealer is back. He brought a friend with him this time. Well, I hope you don't have any problem with killing...'' he explains. He slides a Beretta across the table.

''What do you want me to do with this?'' I ask, already knowing the answer.

''Use your imagination. I just want that son of a bitch and his low-life friends out of my territory. It pays double what you got last night.'' he tells me. I nod and leave.

I wait around until the usual time. He should of known of better. I approach him and his partner, who is slightly taller than me. Which means he's pretty tall, because I'm 6''3.

My heart is beating maniacly. I see no cops around and no potential witnesses, so, just as he notices me and is about to say something, I shoot. The bullet penetrates his chest and he drops to the ground. One down, one to go.

His partner turns and runs as fast as he can. I chase him down the street, then he turns into an alley. I run into the alley, but see no sign of him. Fuck. He must be hiding. I hear the sound of metal clanging above me and I see the faggot flee to the rooftop.

I climb up onto a dumpster and onto the stairs. I quickly run up and see him on his knees. The motherfucker's begging like a little bitch. I notice that he's wearing the same shade of orange as the dealers jeans. I think we're dealing with a street gang.

He's on the edge, so I punch him and hold him by his legs over the street.

''Who are you with?'' I ask him loudly.

''FUCK YOU!'' he replies. I pretend to drop him and he screams.

''You're starting to get heavy. I won't ask you again.''

''Fine, fine! I'm rollin with the South Side Solars! Now please... let me go!''

I feel sorry for the loser so I pretend to bring him up before dropping him...

Back at the club, I meet The Boss in his office once again. He offers me a drink. I accept, and we sit down and have a talk.

''So, the job is done,'' he asks me calmly. I nod, ''Yes! I knew I could count on you. Here's your money,'' He pulls out four wads of 100$ each, '' Now, I heard from the street that these were gang' bangers. Is that true?''

''Yes,'' I reply, '' I interrogated one of them. He told me that he was with the South Side Solars, do you know anything about them?'' I ask.

''The SSS? Godamn pigs! I told them not to fuck with us. I'm going to have to deal with those assholes myself.'' he exclaims. He seems irritated, so I try to leave.

''Well, I'll get going now...'' I say.

''Wait!'' The Boss yells softly as he gets up and walks with me, ''If you are going to be helping me with this problem, I need you to be available. There is an empty apartment upstairs. I will give it to you free of charge for now.''

''Well, OK... I guess I can't turn that down. Thanks.'' I say.

''Oh, and Vlad... Don't ever fuck me over...''


	3. In This Twilight

Disclaimer: You know the drill... O.o Don't own... Can't sue... Why would you anyway?

Waking up in a slightly less digusting shit hole still isn't that comforting. It's not like it's any different though. For the past 15 years, I've been growing up in a shit hole. It's not like I have anywhere to go, so I go back to sleep. 6:06 am

**1996. **

We crashed. Shit. The cops are still fresh on our tail. I see Alexi stuck in his crushed seat. He's bleeding from the mouth.

**Alexi Serafim.** Partner in crime. I had met him around 4 years before. We were hired to take out a small drug den together and have been terrorizing the city together ever since. He was Russian like me, but his mother's side was Jewish.

I get out of the damaged car and climb over the crushed hood to the other side. I open the door and it falls off. Shit. Alexi looks cut in two. I know it's not that bad, but he's still beat up. He'll survive.

The cops stop abruptly next to the car. I shoot twice and take cover.

''Alexi. You need to get up. Come on! I don't wanna fucking die here,'' I yell. ''I'm trying! Why the fuck don't you help me?!'' he yells back, '' Cuz' I'm trying... to get rid of... THESE MOTHERFUCKIN ASSHOLES OVER HERE!'' I angrily scream, while shooting.

One of the cops shoots the gas tank. Fuck. Gasoline starts leaking on to the street. A bullet hit the puddle and it went ablaze. The fire spread to the front of the vehicule, but not enough to burn Alexi alive.

''ALEXI! I'm getting out of here! I have to! I'm sorry...''

I hear him howling uncontrollably as I run into an alley while shooting at the cops. I think I hit one, so the second has a lot on his hands and no time to chase me. Good.

I get back home to change my clothes and lay low for a while. It's nothin fancy. Just a cozy little apartment in Broker. A few weeks later I had my last good sleep here.

I walk in and throw my jacket on the couch. I walk in to my room and take off my pants. It's 1:27 in the morning. I hear a familiar song on the radio. It's Zero by The Smashing Pumpkins. For some reason I feel so sleazy ever time I hear that song.

The door opens and Nataliya walks in. She's wearing a tight, small T-shirt and red panties.

**Nataliya Oxana. **My one and only. We met in April 1994 in a park. We were lovers ever since.

''I've been waiting for you Vlad, you know how cold I get on lonely nights.'' she tells me with a playful voice, ''Maybe you should try putting some clothes on.'' I reply sarcastically.

She pushes me down on the bed and starts taking my clothes off...

When we're done, I leave the room and turn on the TV. I watch the news for about 5 minutes. Something about some sheep, commercial break, typical suburban family...

While I'm drifting in and out of consciousness I see a familiar looking crime scene on the TV. Two dead cops. Blood of a suspect. Used AK-47 rounds. Shit...

...and then I wake up... 11:38 am


End file.
